


BDSM And You

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When secrecy is no longer such an issue, Ryuunosuke educates the Servants on why they might want to keep their lips sealed for... other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BDSM And You

Ryuunosuke had been checked and rechecked for anything remotely resembling a dangerous weapon before he gave this presentation. Since he wasn't allowed to have even a stick to point with, he stood in front of the projector screen armed only with a clicker for the slideshow.

The screen showed the words 'BDSM And You'.

"So we've got everybody here now, right?" He counted under his breath. Five Servants sat in the folding chairs; Caster was absent both because he couldn't get along with the others and because they'd already had this talk more privately, and Berserker couldn't be convinced. "Alright, we're ready to start! Ahem~

"Welcome everybody, today I'm going to talk about why you should be really careful about when you talk about Masters and Servants in front of normal people. Now, I understand that there's this big secrecy thing, so maybe you've already gotten the lecture about not saying anything, but since the war's not really going on it's easier to let things slip, right? I thought I'd be helpful." Ryuunosuke cleared his throat. "BDSM and you: why your Master is not your _master_. Probably."

He clicked to the next slide. "BDSM is an acronym for a few things. Bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, and sadism and masochism. All combined it's a subculture of people with certain erotic preferences that are sometimes shocking to normal people! And if you mention having a Master or being a Servant, that's probably what they'll think of."

Click. The next slide showed a few images. A woman was chained to the wall, while a man was blindfolded and handcuffed to a bed.

"These people have totally agreed to be in their positions. They may have also agreed to have a bunch of kinky stuff done to them, like whipping, or spanking, or whatever the hell gets them off. The point is that they are giving up some of their control to somebody else for intense, possibly dangerous experiences, that usually involve sex. This overlaps with-"

Click. A man in a collar was being lead on a leash by a woman dressed in black leather. The woman was a redhead; Lancer tittered nervously.

"A relationship in which one person gives almost total control to the other is a dom/sub relationship. Terms that people might use are master and slave, or master and servant. You see what I'm getting at here?" Ryuunouske sighed dramatically. "All I'm trying to say is that you can say whatever you want to say about your Masters, but normal people will prooobably think you like getting tied up, gagged, and whatever, and that your Masters are doing it to you. I don't know if you mind that! Maybe it's actually true-"

Everyone but Assassin shot him a venomous look.

"Hey, I'm just saying it _might_ be, sheesh, there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like people will shoot you for it, but you'll get all kinds of weird looks and people might think you're a freak who shouldn't talk about such nasty things in public. So, now you know what you're getting into!"

He clicked to the last slide. 'The More You Know', it read, with a star leaving a rainbow trail. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Why do you know all this?" Saber asked.

Ryuunosuke shrugged. "I've been on the internet, plus I get bored with stuff easily. If we talked about my sex experience I'd need a whole different slideshow to cover it. Do you want that next week?"

Saber didn't answer, instead turning to Lancer, who was a bright shade of red. "Are you well, Lancer?" she asked him.

"Perfectly fine," he answered. His blush showed no signs of dying down.

Assassin had already disappeared. Gilgamesh and Rider were having a relatively hushed (for them) conversation about sex, penetration, cultural mores, and the state things had fallen to.

"Yeah, they'll probably assume that your Masters have got their dicks in you too, in case that wasn't obvious," Ryuunosuke said, helpfully interjecting. "Good meeting, everybody. You guys want to break for snacks?"


End file.
